


Woven Together

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cuties, Emotional Support, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: An unfortunate combination of circumstances has driven Niyon to her safe place - Korwa's lap.





	Woven Together

"Korwa?" It was the first thing Niyon had said since coming in to Korwa's study.

"Yes, dear?" If Korwa was shocked at Niyon breaking the silence, she didn't show any hint of it in her voice.

"I'm worried."

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey." Korwa put down her quill on her work stand and gave Niyon, resting in her lap, a gentle hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered quietly into Niyon's ears.

"Mmmm." Niyon thought about it carefully, pulling one of Korwa's soft gloved hands closer to her chest. "No. Not yet."

"Do you want kisses?"

Niyon nodded, and Korwa obliged, planting little smooches on her head. A few strands of Korwa's long white hair brushed against her cheeks. She felt warmth emanating from each kiss, and if she didn't know better she would swear there was magic in them. (There wasn't, of course. Out of a mutual sense of respect and an attempt to belay a possible arms race, they agreed not to use emotional magic on each other outside of battle.)

"There you go." A light smile in Korwa's voice. "Did that help?"

"Mmmm." Niyon considered it. She was smiling now, not much but far more than before. A small part of the weight on her chest had been lifted. "A little."

"Oh, I'm so relieved to hear that." From anyone else, it'd sound sarcastic, but Niyon knew (and could hear) how authentically Korwa appreciated Niyon's happiness. "Do you want to talk now?"

"I don't want to interrupt your work."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a great multitasker." And if to prove her point, Korwa took her free hand Niyon wasn't latched on to and resumed sketching away on the design she was working on. "Tell me everything."

Niyon took a deep breath, playing with Korwa's fingers as she composed herself. Her mind had been fretting in so many directions earlier that compiling them all into a simple list of problems was an anxiety-inducing problem in and of itself. That was, in part, why she had come to Korwa - Korwa's presence always helped Niyon recenter herself and prevented her from drowning in a sea of emotional turmoil. That, plus the exuberant melody of Korwa's heart, an elegant waltz that was full of a joie de vivre that no one could reproduce, was what made Niyon fall in love with her all those months ago. But that wasn't the only reason she had come, and... 

Niyon took a deep breath. She was getting ahead of herself. Start from the prelude. "There's a weird sound I've been hearing, from a far-off island. Strong, discordant. Unpleasant."

"Well that can't be good."

Niyon shook her head, accidentally shaking loose Korwa's hair which was still intermingled with her own. "Not at all."

"Do you want the crew's help? I could ask Djeeta for you if you're nervous about it."

"No. I am a member of the Eternals, and I can handle it on my own." Niyon paused, and smiled. "Thank you. I needed to hear myself say that."

"Anytime, dear. Next?"

"Well... there's this concert along the way-"

Niyon could _hear_ Korwa's eyes sparkle. "And you need a new ballgown?!" Korwa pulled away the sheet of paper she had been working on and threw it to the side, furiously sketching a design on the next. "Oh you absolutely have to-"

Niyon winced, in part to the energy but also to the sore topic. "Sorry, Korwa, could you please slow down? It's a bit much for me to handle right now."

Korwa's hand stopped where it was. "I'm sorry, dear. I just get so happy when I can make cute clothes for you to complement your beauty."

Niyon blushed. "I do really appreciate it. I hadn't been planning on wearing anything special though, I didn't want to stand out too much." But wearing something nice to the concert... the thought made her happy yet guiltridden at the same time.

"Ah, going incognito. Incog _niyon_ ," Korwa added, giggling to herself. "I can do that too, you know. Is it okay if I come up with a new outfit for you anyways? I'll make it as cute and nondescript as possible."

Niyon nearly said yes, but hesitated, thinking of why that sounded appealing. And the issue she hadn't talked with Korwa yet. "Korwa, I..." Niyon said, her voice petering out.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Korwa clearly wasn't feeling any of the tension hurting Niyon right now.

"I think I'm in love with Djeeta, too." She said it. "And I was thinking about asking you for something cute to wear to impress her, but that felt horrible and rude and like I'm cheating on you. But I still feel those feelings, and I don't know what to do with them."

Korwa's hand, sketching away on a design for a pageboy hat, briefly came to a stop. Niyon was scared she had done something she couldn't take back. But she was startled when Korwa put down her quill, spun around on her stool taking Niyon with her, and planted Niyon onto another nearby stool. Before Niyon could get her bearings, Korwa rested her hands on Niyon's cheeks and pulled her in for a long kiss. Niyon's body froze in shock at first, but she quickly felt her stress melting away at the taste of Korwa's lips, her love pouring through their connection. That kiss blew away Niyon's fears, and replaced them with comfort.

Before long and yet too soon, Korwa pulled back, taking Niyon's small hands in her own. "So, first of all," Korwa said, a smile on her face. "I love you. Absolutely and truly. And it means the world to me that you trust me enough to tell me these things. So thank you for that."

Niyon smiled. The kiss had told her just as much, but to hear the words had great meaning as well.

"Secondly, there is so much in this world to love, Niyon. I'm so happy you've found something else that makes you happy. I would never seek to stop you from seeking out your own happy ending, whatever form it took."

"But I don't want to leave you, Korwa," Niyon replied, tearing up slightly. "You're so lovely and wonderful too, and..."

"You don't have to, sweetie. If you want to have an open relationship, that's something we can talk about."

Niyon blinked away some of her tears. "What do you mean?"

"You know, an open relationship." Korwa looked at her quizzically. "Oh no, you don't know what that is, don't you?"

Niyon shook her head.

Korwa took a deep breath. "It's like... I love you, and you love me, but we also love other people too. We may be committed to each other first and foremost, but that doesn't exclude us loving other people too."

Niyon sniffled. "That's a thing? There are people like that?"

"Oh, lots, honey. A lot of my friends back home were basically one large happy family all in love with each other."

"And none of them hurt each other?"

Korwa sighed wistfully. "I wish I could say that, but people will be people, and they hurt each other as much as any couple might, accidentally or intentionally. But for the people it worked for, it absolutely worked."

"... could we try something like that, then? It might only be a crush, but I really am in love with Djeeta. And I don't want to leave you."

Korwa leaned across and pulled Niyon into a hug. "I'm willing to try it if you are." And with a small kiss on Niyon's blushing ears, she pulled back. "Now let's make something cute so that the captain can't help but notice you, and yet no one else will!"

Niyon giggled. "That seems like a contradiction somehow."

"That's half the fun! Now come on, take those clothes off so I can measure you for a jacket." 

"Wait, Korwa, hang on-"


End file.
